Heart By Heart
by SusieRose
Summary: Bella has to live with Charlie and his new wife Sue. After getting a cool job in Sues work pace with a Killer Whale called Saraphine, she starts to come out of her shell a bit. Starting a new school is hard until she meets a small, spiky haired girl called Alice and meets her family and can't stop gazing at Alice's bronzed hair brother. Will she open her heart to him. All human R


**Prologue**

I was always told that finding love in the unlikeliest places would happen to people who were not looking for it. I never believed it either, that was until I met him and he turned my whole world around. From being the shy quiet girl to the one who could sing and tame animals. With my new job and life, I hope that the love I have found will never leave.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I looked out of the car window, as Charlie drove down the coast to the house. My name is Isabella Swan, but I go like to be called Bella and I am now heading to my new home. My mother Renee and her new husband Phil died, leaving me alone. Now all I had was Charlie and his new wife Sue. I still shudder at the thought of leaving all my old friends back in Forks, but I had no choice. I wasn't 18 and I couldn't legally live on my own. It took some time but now I had to stay in California with dad and Sue.

"You seem awfully quiet Bells," my dad said as I kept my eyes on the passing trees. I knew I was being a little stubborn but I was grieving. Slowly I turned and looked at him, "I know. I just don't have anything to talk about dad," I simply replied. He gave up after that. The drive felt like it was taking ages so it was such a relief when an hour later we reached the house. It was slightly bigger than my old home in Forks. The stonework was lovely, like moonlight and silver covering the whole house. It even had a large, wrap around porch and balcony with a swing on it. At the door stood Sue. She was a nice person, with long black hair flowing straight down her back and dark russet skin. I just waved and gave a little smile to her and she waved back. Charlie was already lifting some of my bags out from the trunk of the car and I went and grabbed the rest. It only took us the one trip to grab them, since I didn't have very much from home. "Hi Bella," Sue greeted as I got up onto the porch. "Hi Sue," I replied back, trying to appear happy to be there, even though I was not. She opened up the front door and showed me the way to my new room. The house was bigger than it looked on the outside. It felt warm and cosy with all the dimmed lights and neutral colours on the wall. My room was at the back of the house and as the door was opened, I couldn't help but gasp. Charlie had asked what colours I liked, but this was unreal. The walls where painted red with some gold blended through it. There was a really large bed covered in rose gold silk bedding and a large book case, already filled with my books that had been shipped here a week ago. "It's beautiful Sue. Thank you so much," I said as I dropped my bags. "I'm glad you like it Bella. I wasn't too sure at first but now it feels right. Okay we will leave you to get settled in and tomorrow, I will take you to my work and show you around the place," she said to me.

Charlie was the chief at the local police station and he had mentioned that Sue worked at a zoo with the Aquatic creatures. I nodded and they left, closing the door behind me. It didn't take long till everything was away and I had the pictures of my mum up where I wanted them. I sat one of them beside my bed and took out my small red book. Renee had given this to me not long before she died. It was for my song writing. She had found some of my old writings in my bag one day and when she asked me about them, I just simply told her that I liked to write songs sometimes. As I looked at the last song I wrote, I felt the tears start to fall. It was about family and what it was like to have them. I had written it the night she died. I cried for what felt like hours before I drifted off and fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke, feeling really tired. I guess the crying didn't really help much but I got showered and dressed before coming down for breakfast. I was so glad my bedroom had an en-suite because it would have been really awkward for me to use Charlie and Sue's bathroom. The smell of French toast and pancakes floated to my nose as I rounded the corner and there was a table full of food. "Good morning Bella. I hope you slept well?" Sue said as I sat down. Charlie had already left so it was just me and her in the house. We made small talk and she asked if everything was okay. I just went along with it and answered when I needed to. We left a while after that to head to her work place. Apparently, she had worked out something with her boss to let me come and see everything that she does. We pulled up to the California Animal Park and Sue parked her blue truck in the staff car park. It was a little walk away, but finally we reached her area. I looked around, but it just looked like an arena with a pool in the middle.

"Come on Bella. Let me show you my work buddy," she coaxed and I raised my eyebrow at her. We walked all the way around till she stopped me at the edge of the pool and dipped her hand in the water, shaking it about. The curiosity got to me and I knelt down beside her, staring at the water closely until a giant black thing jumped out of the water in front of me, causing me to yelp and fall back. Sue just laughed and looked at me, "Bella, meet Saraphine. Saraphine, meet Bella," she said as the black blob came towards us. I just looked at it and couldn't look away. All my life I had wanted to see an Orca whale and now that I had the chance I was just laying back looking at it. The whale brought its head forward into Sue's hands and she rubbed her hands across its nose, just above its teeth. I finally started to move forward and got closer to it. "Don't worry Bells. She won't hurt you. She is as friendly as anything. Why don't you touch her." I gawked and felt my eyes bulge out of my head. Looking down at the whale, I looked into her eye and I was mesmerised by her. Slowly, I sat beside Sue again and raised my left hand towards the whale. It felt like ages but Saraphine jumped forward, causing m hand to touch her. I didn't jump back but instead just sat there motionless. This was the most amazing moment of my life.

"Bella, why don't you watch her whilst I quickly go and get her some fish?" she asked me and all I could do was nod to her. I was amazed that I was still touching an Orca whale. Sue left through a door behind me and I just looked at Saraphine. "You feel rubbery," I said to her quietly, "but you are still a beautiful animal though." She made a small sound, like a creaking floor board and I decided to hum a little tune to her. She automatically perked up at the sound and copied me in a high pitch sound. I laughed to myself and stood up but still looked down at her. She moved back slowly a bit and started turning in the water whilst singing that small tune that I had sung. It was funny so I decided to join her and started spinning slowly whilst singing a small tune. It was the most relaxing time I felt in ages. As I turned I spotted Sue looking at me and I stopped. "Bella. How did you manage that?" she asked and I was confused, "Manage what?" I asked back. She moved towards me and looked at Saraphine who was still spinning and singing. "How did you get Saraphine to do this? I have been trying to teach her to do things for months now with no luck, but you come here and she obeys you."

I thought she was joking but then I saw an idea pop into her head. "Bella. How would you like to work with me to train Saraphine? It would be amazing and she already listens to you." Me work with a Killer whale. I looked down at Saraphine and laughed. She was nodding at me in the pool. "Okay. I would love to," I said and Sue rushed over to hug me when a large fountain of water hit us both. Saraphine was squirting us with water and I just laughed. Maybe now my life would start getting better.

* * *

**A.N. Okay so that was the epilogue and first chapter. I hope you like it and don't worry, the Cullens will be appearing shortly. Please review and share with anyone. If I get at least 3 reviews, then I will write and post the next chapter.**


End file.
